Swimming with the Fishes
by Lazoey
Summary: The Doctor has just returned from his shuttle bus trip to Sapphire Waterfall and it didn't go as planned. He meets up with Donna and in order to cheer him up, she persuades him to still go to the anti-gravity restaurant nearby. Still on planet Midnight


"So this is it?" Donna asked as she stopped and looked up at the building that was an iridescent glow of purple and blue hues.

"This is it," the Doctor replied as he continued walking, all slumped over and not necessarily in the mood to eat. But he had promised Donna he would take her, so he was keeping to his promises.

Donna darted back up to him and entangled her arm with his. Her goal tonight was to bring a smile back to his face. He wasn't the same since he got back. He wasn't talking, always staring off in the distance, constantly thinking, and just downright mopy. She didn't like this side of him. Not one bit.

But tonight she would fix that.

They walked through the spinning clear doors of the restaurant and stepped inside to not what Donna had _quite_ expected. They were in an average size waiting room, with a woman at a desk towards the back and sitting chairs all arranged throughout. She was definitely wondering if the Doctor has lost a few marbles cause this did _not_ look like the right place.

Before Donna could even ask, the Doctor walked up to the woman at the desk.

"Reservations for Mr. and Mrs. Smith" he explained.

"Wait? _What?_" Donna scowled letting go of his arm rapidly.

"Oh yes, we have a table ready for you Mr. and Mrs. Smith. If you could just follow me," the woman smiled leading them to a door.

They followed her through the door and down a hallway, Donna making sure there was distance between herself and the Doctor. They stopped at a door labeled 2A.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner," the woman smiled, pressing a code into a keypad.

The sliding door opened and the Doctor stepped into what looked like a small elevator. He nodded towards Donna to join him. She did, but gave him a glare making sure he knew she was not pleased with being labeled as his wife. Then the sliding door closed.

All was quiet in this small closet sized space, yet it was well lit with bright white lights.

"So for dinner then, each table is in it's own room. It's easier that way in order to keep a mass amount of life forms to bump into each other while eating. So it's just going to be us two," the Doctor explained while rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Wait a minute! Don't change the subject quite yet?" Donna protested pointing a finger in the Doctor's face, "Why did you have us down as _Mr._ and _Mrs_?"

"I couldn't think of anything else," he answered backing up from Donna's waving finger.

"You should be lucky we got in with reservations so late," he brought up while leaning towards her, shaking his head.

"Oh don't you pull that on me Martian Boy! _You_ should be lucky you've had a rough day already or I would make you have one _right now_!" Donna protested crossing her arms in defiance.

There was a moment of silence between the two and them avoiding eye contact, until the light in the room had turned a fluorescent blue. A 'bing' sound rang through the room and through the intercom a voice stated, _"Dinner is served."_

A sliding door opened opposite of the one they came in at. Donna was shocked by what she saw inside. It was the ocean. Rather they were_in_ the ocean. While sort of.

All she could do now was smile. The smile wouldn't leave her face as she looked out into the large circular room.

The Doctor looked around too, "It's just an image. Like a holographic image placed on a wall. More complex then that of course, but it's basically the same principle. They do it for each room. Something different of course. It's just for the whole experience I guess."

"Oh it's brilliant" she replied looking out at it.

The walls of the entire room were a moving picture of them underneath the ocean, swimming with the fish. The floor of the room was the sand glistening in the sunlight through the open waves, which came from the ceiling of the room which looked like you were looking at the sun through the surface of the water. The only object in the room was a table that connected to the middle of the floor. It stretched up to reach the height of the middle of the room.

"I thought you said this was an anti-gravity restaurant, not an _under-the-sea_ feast," she gestured.

"It is," he replied stepping through an invisible shield into the room. And there he was. Floating in the air. It looked like he was swimming with the fish projected on the wall.

Donna's mouth dropped and the Doctor gave a little laugh as he put out his hand. Their hands cupped and he lifted her through the shield and into the room. Now she was the one swimming with the fish. The room was certainly lacking gravity as they floated in mid-air.

Donna at first felt reluctant to move much on her own around the room as the sense of not touching the floor was not of her usual. The Doctor led her up to the table in the middle of the room and they grasped onto it. What she suspected was their dinner laid out on the table top.

"It's like the stuff used with astronauts for when you humans went to space centuries ago. But more improved in flavor of course," he explained lifting up what looked like a tube of toothpaste, however it said _'Chicken Parmesan'_ on the label.

"Are you serious?" she asked while laughing, "That's supposed to be our _dinner_?"

She picked up a tube labeled _'Steak and eggs' _ and while trying to pry it open, the cap popped off and paste came flying out of it; Right into the Doctor's face while bits of extra paste floated in space.

Donna gasped. The site of the Doctor's face was priceless. She couldn't help but burst out laughing.

And before she knew it, there was a burst of paste on her face as well.

Now it was time for the Doctor to begin the laughing. He was laughing so hard that he began floating back into the space of the room and slowly flipped backwards, while holding his stomach.

"You asked for it Martian Boy!" Donna blurted out and she let go of the table and began squirting out more of their dinner towards him. Paste flew through the air, or rather just floated around.

And so began a food fight in a room with no gravity.

Each of them bouncing off the walls, trying to chase each other by swimming through the air, and leaving their dinner either on themselves or floating in space.

Both of them taunting each other. Acting like brother and sister playing a game of tag. Smiles and laughter filled the room.

But then a random bump led their lips to lock on one another. Unexpectedly.

For a moment they froze; not knowing what was happening. Until Donna pushed him off and he flew backwards doing a somersault.

"Oi! Watch yourself now!" blurted Donna, wiping her lips with her sleeve.

"Sorry. That was definitely _not_ planned," he retorted throwing his hands up in surrender.

She glared at him. He looked at her. She began to smile.

"You won't get any further then that for tonight Mr. Smith," she said jokingly with a smirk.

"Quite right Mrs. Smith," he replied back with a wink.

By the end of the night, Donna had fixed what she had planned to. The Doctor was smiling again. Back to his old self. The self that _she loved so much._


End file.
